


How Lucky We Are to Be Alive Right Now

by JetGirl1832



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angie and Philip are too dang cute, Bedtime Stories, Cuddles, Dad!Alex, F/M, Family Fluff, Hamilkids, Kid Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander has settled into a very comfortable life, and for once is taking the time to look at what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky We Are to Be Alive Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> All the family fluff! This is way too much fun to write and I've been dying to post this for awhile but my co-author made me wait for it... Sorry, bad pun :P

1999

Alex had just put Junior to bed and quietly closed the door leaving a small gap, from the living room he could hear Philip's voice as he read to Angie the latest in the Harry Potter series. Even at seven not only was Philip able to read from the books but he did a very good job at comprehending them as well. This was something that gave Alex a lot of pride.

"Is Junior asleep?" Eliza asked as she adjusted a sleeping James in her arms.

Alex nodded and Eliza smiled before going into the boys room to put James down for the night as well.

"Two down," Alex smiled as the two of them went into the kitchen where Alex proceeded to boil water for tea. After pouring them each a cup and dropping in a tea bag to steep (Earl Grey for Alex and Chamomile for Eliza) Alex looked at his watch.

"I'd better get Angie and Philip to bed," Alex commented.

"Do you need help?" Eliza asked as she put a spoonful of honey into her tea.

Alex shook his head, "Nope, I've got this," he then walked into the living room, "alright you two it's time to say good night to the boy wizard you can pick it up again tomorrow-" 

Alex stopped when he saw his two eldest children very much asleep on the couch. Philip had the large book in one hand and Angie was curled up in the crook of his other arm with her head on his chest.

A large grin spread across Alex's face as he just stood their for a moment taking it in. People constantly told him and Eliza they needed to be careful about fights erupting between them, but Alex concluded they really didn't know Angie and Philip. Those two had never fought a day in their lives and Philip always made it perfectly clear how much he loved his little sister, to him it was something that he felt the whole world needed to know.

Slowly Alex backed out of the living room towards the kitchen, "Betsey."

Eliza looked over at him and set her mug down,  "What is it?"

"You have to see this," Alex grinned and gestured for her to follow.

Eliza sighed but followed her husband as he showed her their sleeping children and she began to smile too.

"I'd really hate to wake them," Alex sighed.

"They look so peaceful," Eliza agreed before leaving in and kissing Alex on the cheek. 

Alex put his arm around her, "I'll take Philip, you take Angie?"

Eliza nodded in agreement and knelt down beside the couch, she shifted Angie off of Philip taking the five year old into her arms with practiced ease, "Come here sweet girl," she whispered, "time for bed."

Angie stirred but did not wake as her head lay against her shoulder as Eliza gently rubbed her back.

"You are so good at this," Alex smiled gently touching Angie's head brushing a strand of her dark brown hair from her face.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Eliza smiled, "come on show me what you've got."

"Very well," Alex went to get Philip, he first slipped the book from his son's grasp and placed it on the end table.

"Daddy?" Philip muttered, his eyes half opened.

"Hey buddy it's time for bed," Alex replied.

Philip sighed as his eyes began to close again, Alex lifted his son of the couch and Philip murmured something unintelligible.

"Shhh..." Alex whispered, he looked to see Eliza nodding her approval as she took Angie to her room.

Alex quietly shuffled back into the boys room and over to Philip's bed and pulled back the covers and tucking him in. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing and shutting the door behind him.

He then went to see Eliza laying Angie down in her bed, she was humming some sort of quiet melody as she did so. Angie clutched onto the stuffed dog she'd named Peter that Angelica had given her the year before for her birthday as she slept. The only light was the soft pink glow of Angie's nightlight.

Alex walked up behind Eliza wrapping his arms around her waist, she jumped slightly having to next been expecting him there but soon sank into his embrace as he nuzzled against her neck.

"How did we ever get so lucky?" Alex whispered to his wife.

Eliza shrugged, "We are the luckiest people in Manhattan," she concluded.

"Only in Manhattan?" Alex chuckled kissing her neck, "my dearest Betsey we are the luckiest people in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Philip-7  
> Angie-5  
> Junior-3  
> James-1


End file.
